Darksmith Collective
The Darksmith Collective was a brotherhood of the planet Karagula. They were colonists of the planet Karagula who evolved to survive on the harsh, burnt planet by adopting an underground existence. With bones visible beneath a thin translucent skin and lidless eyes, they had little pigmentation because of their underground existence and were highly sensitive to light. Government The Darksmith Collective were governed by the Witan (the Darksmiths ruling council of nine) led by High Minister Drakon. They successfully developed advanced technologies and traded with alien peoples. They despised the light and their fundamental belief was “from darkness comes power, creation and truth”. Drakon was the High Minister of the Darksmith ruling council of nine, The Witan. His was the highest rank in the Darksmith Collective, wearing grey robes. When the high minister was notified that their creation known as the Eternity Crystal was finally located, he decides to send the newly completed Agent in order to retrieve it. When he discovered that the Agent and the Crytal are on the Mordane, he became worried that "Varlos" might likely ressurect the abundant dead and threaten the entire universe. He was later pleased that the Agent managed to obtain the crystal and that it was now on its way back to their homeworld, Karagula. He was killed by the Krashoks after fulfilling their deal creating and giving them the Eternity Crystal. Military and Technology The Darksmith Collective used ancient and highly advanced technologies. Being artisans and creators, they were capable of manipulating the physical world, taking the raw fabric of reality, breaking it down and reassembling subatomic particles. Space and matter were their toys. They often combining these into single projects for clients across the galaxies. These included matter-transfer systems, supra-lightspeed engines, the Mortal Mirror and construction of the Agent. They used the Dreadbringer as soldiers. The Eternity Crystal was a powerful component of the Eternity Project, devised by Brother Varlos of the Darksmith Collective. Led and overseen by Brother Varlos, the project was abandoned after the Mordane Incident before completion and the crystal was hidden. It was later found buried on the Earth's Moon (in the 30th century) and awakened, whereupon it animated moondust to attack and defend. The Doctor contained the power and influence of the crystal by securing it in a stasis box onboard the TARDIS, but the Darksmith Collective, having at long last detected its signal, dispatched a robot Agent to retrieve it at all costs. The Agent recovered the Crystal briefly from the Doctor after it had animated the dead on the planet Mordane, and returned to Karagula with it. It did not long remain with the Darksmith Collective before the Doctor recovered it and went in search of Brother Varlos on the planet Flydon Maxima. The Mortal Mirror was a mirror-like object that was created by the Darksmiths of Karagula. It reflected a darker but almost identical realm (or dimension) and could trap people in that dimension. If a person trapped in the mirror saw their reflection, their DNA was replaced with one made of a translucent matrix based on silicon, essentially making a person's body living glass. Governor Pennard, the governor of Castle Extremis, gave the mirror to Grieg as a reward for strategising the recapture of Castle Extremis. However, it was actually a trap set by Pennard, who believed that Grieg was the only one who could overthrow the Third Occupation. The Darksmith Agent was a tall, powerful and intelligent skeletal robot with a silver skull, beautifully crafted and used by the Darksmith Collective to recover the Eternity Crystal after it reappeared on the Earth's moon and was taken by the Doctor. It was a product of Darksmith technology and a masterpiece of engineering, programmed with an innate understandings of the Time Vortex (found in a deactivated Gundan robot), allowing it to travel on the time winds. Its metal bodywork was augmented with plastic salvaged from the wreckage of the Nestene homeworld, Polymos. Its internal mechanisms were visible through a transparent outer layer, its photothermic vision allowed it to track body heat, and its brain was a computer core matrix which shared the same crypto-molecular structure as the Eternity Crystal, a product of former-brother Varlos of the Darksmith Collective. The Darksmith Agent was capable of self-diagnosis and repair as well as a degree of independent thought, albeit thought dictated by logic. The Agent was destroyed when Zalenby lowered the landing gears of his craft and crushed it, following a savage attack by the Nocturn. The Dreadbringers '''were the military and enforcement arm of the Darksmith Collective. Their uniform consisted of dark armour with a black angular helmet and a cloak. Their battle armour had a built in life-support system capable of withstanding space or underwater environments. Their breastplate showed the dark crimson flame motif of the Darksmiths and they were armed with a long thin staff. Their main transport crafts were architecturally stunning, like a giant cathedral constructed of pale bone-like stones, wood and metal supported on metal stilts. Known examples of the dreadnought class include the Adamantine, which was dispatched to Flydon Maxima in pursuit of the Tenth Doctor and the Eternity Crystal. '''Associate Races The Krashoks were a species of hybrid cyborgs. The Krashoks were mix of humanoid, cybernetics and alien parts. They had ruffs around their necks. When Krashoks were promoted, they gained a new spare part. Those who were demoted, however, had a graft forcibly removed, leaving a scar to show their shame. The Krashoks had an assortment of weapons scavenged or stolen from other species, including Cyber-guns and Dalek blasters. The Krashoks started and prolonged various wars, acting as a third party, selling their own weapons to both sides. It was rare for them to directly go to war. They were mostly led by two marshals, one to address each opposing side of a war. They were clients of the Darksmiths in their creation of the Eternity Crystal. They planned to use the crystal to target their fallen warriors and to resurrect them, making them an invincible fighting force. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Government Category:Enemy Government